Glass slides are used extensively in laboratories to mount tissue samples for testing, for example, for possible pathology. In practice, once the tissue sample is taken from the patient, it is then smeared onto the slide and fixed with a fixative. Then, the slide bearing the tissue sample is transmitted to a laboratory where various tests can be performed on the sample. To assure receipt of the glass slide and tissue sample at the laboratory in good condition, the glass slide is typically enclosed in some type of protective device.
While there have been numerous devices in the past utilized for transporting glass slides, they have numerous disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, many of them are extremely difficult to use since they are difficult to open and close and cumbersome to insert and remove a slide. In addition, many of these devices cannot support a slide therein for unobstructed application of the tissue sample, thereby losing some of the sample. Many of these devices also are prone to breaking and do not provide secure enclosure for the glass slide. Moreover, many of these devices are relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture and do not adequately protect the slide from breaking and the tissue sample from smearing during transit.
An example of one of these prior devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,656 to Crane et al.